Inuyasha vs Chrono Trigger
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This is a very strange crossover, I know, but I've seen stranger. Please read, it's actually pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Chrono Trigger  
  
A "That's Right You Heard Me" Crossover Fanfic by: MasklessDuckman  
  
Yes, I know that this crossover makes very little sense, but I do not care. I'm gonna do it no matter what! It will probably be better than you think anyway. I do not own any of the characters or settings for this story, so with that said. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1: Of Frogs and Men  
  
Magus sat down upon the grass, his hair was soaked in blood and he was dead tired. Magus pulled off his armor and leaned up against a rock. Sweat and blood dripped from Magus' brow and he breathed heavily, so many mystics, hundreds upon thousands of mystics. Magus ran his pale hand through his white hair and looked at it, it was covered in pure crimson blood. Magus sighed and pulled a flask from a hidden pocket in his belt; he pulled the cork from it and poured some water into his mouth. Magus remembered the reason he had come back to 605 A.D. Magus fished around in one of his secret pockets and pulled out a book. The Diary of Queen Leene, he had found it in the future in a library. "September 17, 605. Today Ozzie, Slash, and Magus descended upon the City of Gaurdia. Magus killed thousands including my darling Frog, he flew back to his castle, and I am the only woman of twelve survivors left." Now Magus could really care less that Frog died, or the people of Gaurdia for all he cared, but no one used his persona and lived. It was September 15, as Magus wanted to get a head start, and seeing as he was now a hero to the people of Gaurdia, he could waltz right into the castle and do as he pleased. Magus placed his plate mail armor back on his chest and pulled his scythe out of a mystic's head. Magus placed the small book as well as the flask back in his secret pocket on his belt and flew through the air towards Gaurdia. As Magus flew, he recalled all that had happened, Crono, Marle, and Lucca's deaths, masquerading as Guile the Magician for so long, one of his many names. Guile, Magus, Magil, Gilbert, Janus all parts of his complex persona.  
  
Magus found Gaurdia Castle and flew through the forest in front of it and got to the castle. Magus walked in, went down to the soldiers' quarters, and slept. The morning after next Magus woke up and sat atop the castle for several hours waiting, and waiting. Then just as Leene had written Ozzie, Slash, and someone who looked exactly like him appeared. The three descended, "Stop!" Magus said. (The real one) "What do you want cutie?" Magus said. (The fake one, confused yet?) "How dare you steal my persona Flea!!?" Magus growled angrily at Flea and Flea reverted to his original transvestite form. (Just in case you're in the dark here, Flea is a guy, but he looks exactly (He even has boobs!) like a girl. Also, Ozzie, Flea, and Slash where former generals of Magus, but when he joined with Crono they turned against him. -M.D.) Magus growled and shot a lightning bolt that hit Flea square in the face. "How dare you, traitor!" Flea said and retaliated with the same thing. (Magus can only be hurt by the magic type of the last spell he cast. -M.D.) Suddenly a sword flew through the air and just narrowly missed Flea, but it came back around and hit Flea in the back. Flea screamed in pain, and the sword flew back to a green slimy hand, "What art thou doing here Magus?" Frog asked the magician. "I would ask why you are helping me, since by killing me you break your curse." (Frog was once a knight named Glen, but Magus turned him into a frog man, and the only way for his curse to be broken is to kill Magus. -M.D.) Frog didn't even reply, he summoned a wave of water that came crashing down upon Flea. Magus cast Dark Matter, and all three mystics where hurt by the blast. Flea growled and summoned a dark bomb that hit Magus. Magus retaliated with another Dark Matter spell, Flea fell dead. Frog jumped up and slashed Slash (heh heh) several times with his sword and Magus cast Dark Matter again, Slash fell dead. Ozzie retreated quickly cursing Magus and Frog.  
  
Ozzie sat in his fort scheming he began to chant to bring Slash and Flea back. "What could I do?" Ozzie read all his scrolls and finally found what he was looking for, an ancient scroll that said in another universe, there was a planet called earth, and on that planet in feudal Japan was an ancient demon named Naraku who possessed a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. (Jewel of Four Souls for you non Inuyasha Dudes and Dudettes. -M.D.) An evil grin spread across Ozzie's green chunky gremlin face. Ozzie found an incantation that would open up a portal similar to a time door and send them there. Ozzie chanted and the second time door that Magus and Frog entered would take them to the universe. Ozzie sat back on his throne that was big enough for about four people (Lard butt) and laughed.   
  
Magus and Frog sat near each other reading Leene's Journal, it had changed to "Ozzie, Flea, and Slash where beaten by the former tyrant Magus, and Frog. There was a great celebration in their honor." "Come on Frog, let's go back to the future and make sure we didn't screw anything up." Magus said. Frog nodded though he would rather not follow his sworn enemy and killer of his best friend. (Sir Cyrus from Chrono Trigger, Magus killed him when he turned Glen into Frog.) Magus opened up a time door, and he and Frog jumped in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Library of Time  
  
Magus and Frog stepped out of the time door in the far future, Frog had been here before but it had been a wasteland and it had been snowing. Now the air was warm and it was a utopia (Look it up) Magus beckoned Frog to come along and they walked into a large dome. There in the dome was Belthasar the Guru of Reason. "Ah welcome back Magus, Frog. This is the Library of Time! Every event in history is documented here. "Where is the robot?" Magus asked Belthasar "Well, nice to see you too, he went over to Johnny's Race Track, haven't seen him since." Belthasar replied. "Johnny? That foul robot still exists; I had hoped he disappeared when we had changed history." Frog growled. "That doesn't matter now; we have to go find Robo." Magus replied. "Aye." Frog said and followed Magus out the door.  
  
"Oh, you wanna know where the gold robot is huh? Well how's about we race for it babe?" Johnny said. Magus grabbed Johnny and pinned him against a wall, Magus brought his face inches from Johnny's and said, "How's about I rip you apart and make you into a pile of junk... BABE!" Magus almost spat upon Johnny as he said this. "Janus?" a friendly female voice said, "Janus? It is you isn't it?" the voice repeated. Magus dropped Johnny and whirled around, there was a girl, about twenty years old, with blue hair, she wore a purple dress with a white rimmed collar, she also wore golden earrings, and had green eyes. "Sch... Schala?" Magus asked the young woman. "Janus, you've grown so much. I knew it was you." Schala replied, tears of joy coming to her eyes, the two ran to each other and hugged. (Aww... It's a Hallmark moment) "I've missed you so sister." Magus said stroking Schala's blue hair. "Janus, I'm sorry that I ever left. I pray it is not too late for you brother of mine, to come out from under the influence of dark magic." Schala said careful to avoid the long wicked scythe on Magus' back. "Worry not sister. I have learned the error of my ways, and I have also learned that I was a very unpleasant child." Magus said. Frog's mouth was gaping open, had the almighty unfeeling Magus who knew only saw sorrow and pain actually made a joke? Amazing! Schala laughed, "Yes Janus, you did have a slight attitude problem, you're only friend was that cat. Whatever happened to that cat anyway?" Schala asked Magus. "He is back in our time with a new owner, a young boy found him shortly after the Black Omen rose. Schala hugged her brother tight, "What are you doing here now? The history books say that you should be terrorizing Gaurdia in 600 A.D. by now." Schala joked. "I live here now, I was just going to get that cursed robot that works at the library of time, I'm attempting to milk information out of the racing robot right now. Oh and I believe you remember Frog, he is the knight who fought alongside Crono in the Ocean Palace." Magus said. Frog was amazed; Magus was actually happy, and talkative! If only she had been with him when Sir Cyrus was killed. (For those of you who do not know or are too stupid to figure it out yet, Magus whose real name is Janus Zeal and Schala Zeal are siblings. Magus was a little brat with a purple cat and he had really pointy shoes!) Magus turned back around to Johnny. "All, Alright Babe. Robo went to Bangor Dome. Don't hurt me!" Johnny pleaded. Magus turned back around and Schala and Frog followed him.  
  
Magus, Frog, and Schala reached Bangor Dome, Frog remembered Bangor Dome as a poor looking place with no food and people wearing torn and tattered clothes. But now Bangor Dome was much like all of the buildings in Magus' time (In the upper world that is). There were several robots working for people. "Where is Robo?" Magus asked a man setting on a box. "Oh, the gold robot? He's in the basement." The man replied. Magus climbed down the ladder to the basement followed by Schala and then Frog.   
  
The basement was very much the same as before, many girders that led to a door. Frog walked in the door first. The gaurdian robot dropped down, Frog drew his sword prepared to fight. The robot scanned over them, "Two humans, and one mutant. You may pass." The gaurdian said. "A mutant? Well I never." Frog said turning his nose up. In the door behind the guardian's room sat Robo. "Robo what is the news on 605 A.D.?" Magus asked. "Oh sorry Magus, I left to help the villagers. Checking databanks... Ozzie terrorizes a small town and burns it to the ground; it is called Dorino I believe." Magus growled, "Ozzie... Robo would you like to come with us to stop Ozzie?" Magus asked knowing that the robot was very powerful. "Adventure? Why yes, it is so boring in this time!" Robo replied. Both Magus and Frog noticed a little too much Lucca in Robo. The four went back to the library and got on the Epoch 2 that Belthasar had made with the help of his trusty Nu, this Epoch seated four. Magus, Schala, Frog, and Robo got situated in their seats and took off toward 605 A.D.  
  
The Epoch entered the time stream. The time stream was an odd red color this time, suddenly a Lavos egg appeared from nowhere and hit the Epoch dead on. The Epoch landed in what appeared to be 605 A.D. but it was different, too sunny. There was also a girl in a white shirt and a green skirt with black hair that stood afraid of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Go Back to Feudal Japan Kagome (Which is really more like chapter one point five since it happens at about the same time as chapter one)  
  
Kagome finished her history report "Feudal Japan Legends" (Ironic isn't it) and closed her book. She looked down at her watch, oh crap she had about ten minutes until she had to return to Feudal Japan and meet Inuyasha. Kagome ran downstairs to the cabinet and started stuffing ramen and cans of soup and other things in her backpack. Kagome had finished all of her back homework, so she could enjoy a week or more of jewel shard hunting. Kagome began to walk to the living room, "Wait!" Sota said running down the stairs with something under his arm, the little brown haired boy tripped but caught himself and sort of stumbled down the stairs. "Take this to Shippo." Kagome looked down at what Sota had given her; it was a stack of comic books and a box of chocolate. "He likes this stuff so..." Sota trailed off. "I'm sure he'll like it Sota-Chan." Kagome giggled. "Don't call me chan!" Sota growled at his big sister. Kagome tucked Sota's gifts in her already overstuffed yellow backpack and once again headed for the door. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Kagome's mother's voice came from behind her. "Oh silly me." Kagome smiled and sweat dropped. (That's the thing on the anime's where the little teardrop appears on their head; it's used a lot in Sailor Moon.) Kagome hugged her mother goodbye. "Here take this with you." Kagome's mother said, and handed Kagome a large picture frame. Kagome looked at the frame; it was pictures that she had taken. One of her and Shippo, one of her and Sango, one of Sango and Miroku, one of Inuyasha, one of Kaede, one of the entire group, and one of... Kagome, she was asleep, her head was on Inuyasha's chest, his hands where tucked in his sleeves and his sword was propped against his left shoulder. Inuyasha had his eyes closed, and over to the very corner of the picture, Kagome say the tip of Miroku's staff sticking out. "Miroku! That rat!" Kagome thought. "I got the film in your camera developed and decided to frame it, the one of you and Inuyasha is very cute." Kagome's mother smiled as she talked. Kagome sweat dropped again and she stuffed the picture frame into a large pocket on her backpack. Kagome's grandfather walked out, "Oh Kagome, leaving again. I'll just say your bunions are acting up again." Grandpa said. "No! Grandpa I have the flu! Okay, say that I have the flu. I would like to have one disease that young people get!" Kagome angrily said and her grandfather agreed. (In Inuyasha Kagome's grandfather is always coming up with old fart diseases for excuses for her extended absences from school. Examples are bunions, bad back, etc. -M.D.) Kagome heaved her backpack over her shoulder and pushed her bike over to the well shrine, she sat her stuff there. Kagome walked back to the house, there was Hojo. The boy who was in love with her, unfortunately, she did not love him. It was not as if there was something wrong with him or anything, he was smart, sincere, and not to mention handsome. However, Kagome just did not feel attracted to him. Hojo saw Kagome, "Oh Kagome hi! I just stopped by to bring you this." Hojo said. Kagome dreaded Hojo's gifts, they where always something to help her with her "Illnesses". Hojo handed Kagome a jade necklace, it looked lovely. "It's to ward off evil spirits and illnesses." Hojo finally said. "Thank-you Hojo." Kagome said, still fixated on the necklace. "Well, I'll just see you later then." Hojo said and started to walk off. "Wait!" Kagome said, Hojo turned around and Kagome hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sometime we'll go on a date, I promise." Kagome said as she turned around and headed back for the well. Hojo turned around, a half smile on his face. Had Kagome really kissed him? Hojo walked down the sidewalk and headed home, a new spring in his step.   
  
Kagome now dropped her bike in the well, followed by her bag, and then herself. Kagome emerged from the well with everything. Kagome glanced at her watch again... she was late! She pulled her bike out of the well and put her backpack on her shoulders when suddenly there was a large red portal that opened before her and a large white egg with wings landed right in front of her, it had some sort of spiky egg on the front of it too. The glass cockpit of the egg opened and out stepped a man who looked a great deal like a demon, he had pointy ears each had an earring in it that was a pyramid one was white and one was black. There was a little frogman with a cape and a very large sword. There was a weird robot that was gold and had large dangerous looking fists. Finally, there was a woman in a purple dress with blue hair and gold earrings. "Who are you?" Kagome asked steadying an arrow on her bow. The man in the cape said, "It's not your place to ask questions wench." Kagome fired an arrow at the demons chest, but he caught it in mid air and snapped it in half. The man levitated over to Kagome and picked her up by the neck only pain and anger in his voice as he said, "Where are we? Or shall I have to beat it out of you?" "Kagome what took you so..." Inuyasha said as he stepped out. "What the hell are you?" the man in the cape asked Inuyasha. "What are you doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga.   
  
Magus stared blankly at the dog boy with the sword; he looked like no mystic Magus had ever seen. Magus turned back to the girl, Kagome was it? Yes, that was her name. "You, girl. Where is this?" Magus asked removing some of the anger from his voice. The girl got a look of fear in her eyes as though she would scream. "F... Feudal Japan." She finally spit out through whimpers. The dog boy charged at Magus, but Magus chanted a lightning spell and the dog boy was thrown to the ground by the bolt of electricity. "The year!" Magus demanded impatiently of the girl. "Six... Six hundred and five A.D." The girl spat out. "Where is Gaurdia?" Magus demanded. "I've never heard of Gaurdia. This planet is called Earth." the girl said scared to death. "Janus, leave the girl alone! She's terrified." Schala said. "Tis a normal reaction to someone as fearsome as thou." Frog added. Magus sat the girl down and said, "My apologies."  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground looking up; the man had sat Kagome down when the woman with blue hair had told him too. "Hah what kind of demon listens to a woman?" Inuyasha mumbled, and obviously, the man heard him because he floated over to Inuyasha and picked him up by his hair. "Listen mutt. That WOMAN is my sister and a very powerful magic user. I am the almighty Magus, the most powerful user of the dark arts in the land. If you mock her or I again, I shall burn you to the bone with a fire spell, understand?" The man said. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and slammed it down upon the man's side; he didn't even have a scratch. Inuyasha couldn't understand it; he had transformed it and everything.   
  
Magus threw the dog boy a ways away from him and walked back to the Epoch. "So if we are in a different world, someone must have corrupted the time portal... Ozzie! That little imp, he's dead!" Magus said as he clenched his fist to the point that his fingernails ripped through his glove. Suddenly the Lavos egg began to shake.   
  
Kagome looked over at the spiky egg, it began to shake and it cracked open to reveal something that looked like a mixture between a turtle, porcupine, and a bug. The thing cracked open as well and out of the shell came a thing that looked slightly like a man. The thing said, "I the son of Lavos shall destroy this world!" The son of Lavos shot off into the sky. "Damn!" Magus said. "He will undoubtedly conquer time on this world now." Magus growled. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked Magus. "Lavos is an entity that can travel through time, he will undoubtedly go back to the beginning of this primitive world and destroy it, or maybe the future so that he may rule there." Magus said. Kagome's face turned white and she said, "The... Future?" "Yes, why?" Magus said cocking up one eyebrow. "I am from the future of this planet. I use a magical jewel to travel from my time to here to collect all of the shards of that jewel. That is Inuyasha the half demon who protects me and helps me get the jewel." Kagome said pointing a finger at Inuyasha. "I see, so that weakling protects you from these things you call demons. What are they?" Magus asked Kagome. "They are mystical creatures that rule this time." Kagome said. "Oh, mystics. I myself am a mystic in ways. Except that I was born human, this is my sister Schala. The golden robot is Robo, and the little frog knight is Frog, I turned him into that." Magus said pointing to all of his companions. "Nice to meet you all." Kagome said bowing. "May I ask what that thing is behind you?" Kagome asked. "Oh, that is the Epoch. It is a time machine. You get in the seats and set the dial to what time you wish to go to and it takes you there." Schala replied. "Well, let's go to Kaede's village. She is the priestess in the nearby town." Kagome told Schala. "Okay, let's go Schala smiled." Robo got in the Epoch and took it with them, while Kagome rode her bike, and everyone else walked. "Do you really want to trust these people? I mean, that Magus guy really reminds me of Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "I'm sure it's fine. Though Magus does have Sesshomaru's "Sunny" disposition doesn't he?" Kagome smiled as she talked aloud to Inuyasha. "It was kind of nice to see you get your butt kicked in a situation that wasn't life or death though." Kagome said and giggled.   
  
The group reached Kaede's Village. Magus watched as an old hag with one eye walked out and welcomed the girl and the dog boy. Magus followed the hag who must have been the priestess Kaede and found a small fox child, a cat with two tails, a monk, and a woman with a large boomerang.   
  
Miroku sat next to Sango on a log, this was the day Kagome was to come back and Inuyasha had gone to go get her. Miroku crept his hand behind Sango and cupped it to form around her round buttocks. He reached down and grabbed hold of it. Sango grabbed Miroku's staff and knocked him on the head with it, he released her butt and scooted away, a large bump on his head. Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked to where Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara where (For those of you who don't know Miroku's a monk and a pervert, Sango is a demon exterminator hence the large boomerang, Shippo is a little fox child, and Kirara is the two tailed demon cat that belongs to Sango and can turn into a giant flying, flaming, saber toothed tiger. -M.D.) but behind Kagome where strange people, a man in full gold armor with glowing green eyes, a woman with blue hair in a purple dress, a man with blue hair and pointy ears (probably a demon), and a frog demon with a large sword. "Hello guys!" Kagome said cheerily as she noticed that her friends where a little on edge about the uninvited guests. "This is Schala Zeal, Magus Zeal, Robo, and Frog." Kagome said pointing to the person who matched the name. "Oh and this is Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said to Magus and the group pointing to respective person who the name belonged too. "Ughh. Peasants, their smell is disgusting, especially the one in black." Magus said pointing to Miroku. Miroku growled at Magus and said, "Come demon, let us fight." Miroku said rather angrily that he had been insulted.   
  
Miroku got in the middle of a field where he was sure no one would be sucked into his wind tunnel. Miroku opened up his right hand and the wind tunnel began pulling on Magus, Magus laughed and did his Black Hole spell and Miroku was being drug into it. Miroku closed his right hand, anchored his staff in the ground, and held on for dear life. Magus laughed and closed the black hole. "Stupid primitive humans." Magus chuckled to himself.   
  
That night everyone got to know each other. Sango, Kagome, and Schala snuck off to go bathe in the hot spring. Miroku snuck out quietly. "Where is he going?" Magus asked Shippo while Inuyasha lounged in a tree and Frog slept. "Oh he does this all of the time." Shippo said, "He goes and spies on the girls while they bathe." Magus eyes seemed to shoot fire from them and he stood up and walked so quietly that not even Inuyasha could hear him, into the forest.  
  
Miroku peeped through the bushes and spied the girls in the hot spring. Sango covered herself with a towel as always, she knew Miroku all too well, but Kagome always swam "O' Natural" (That is euro trash for nude) Miroku smiled happily, Schala was also uncovered, which greatly pleased Miroku. Miroku was careful not to make a sound so that Sango would not hear him; suddenly two strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Miroku stared straight into the piercing gaze of Magus. Magus picked him up and said, "If I ever catch you peeping on my sister again Lecher, I will see to it that you never see again." Magus growled at the half-frightened Miroku. "Wh... What are you gonna do to me?" Miroku worriedly asked. "Oh, I have a much greater punishment than what I could do. I will simply give you what you want, you want women in a state of undress, and I will give them to you." Magus grinned and tossed Miroku off into the water, and his smile spread from ear to ear when he heard three screams followed by several sounds of hitting.  
  
Shippo looked up and saw Magus come back and sit down, followed by three angry girls and a knocked out, sopping wet Miroku. Shippo giggled to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evil is not Idle  
  
Naraku sat in his mansion on his bed. There was a knock at the door, "Who wishes to see me?" Naraku asked. "Someone who can help you take over the world." an unknown but very dark voice said. "Come in then." Naraku replied. A humanoid creature dressed in a dark cape with a hood stepped in, his arms where green and had odd markings on them, his mouth was a beak, his eyes where yellow. "I am the son of Lavos. I can travel through time and kill those little troublemakers of yours before they where born." Lavos said. "Hmm. Your proposal is good, but what would be in it for you?" Naraku asked. "I ask but one favor of you. There is a man in a blue cape with blue hair and pointed ears, his blue haired human sister who wears a purple dress, a frogman with a large sword and armor, and a creature that is gold and made of metal, they fly around in what looks like a giant metal egg with wings. Dispose of them for me and you will rule this world." Lavos said. Naraku scratched his chin and thought on it a moment, "I will do it." he replied. Lavos placed a hand on Naraku's forehead. "Here is what you need to know about them." Lavos' hand glowed and Naraku learned everything that Lavos knew about the four intruders and the epoch. Lavos opened up a blue portal in front of him and disappeared into it.  
  
Meanwhile: Back in the world of Chrono Trigger. Ozzie sat watching a crystal ball that he had gotten when he had killed a gypsy long ago. The crystal ball showed Magus, Schala, Robo, and Frog. "Excellent. However, we still need someone to ensure that they are killed. I mean Lavos and Naraku are good. But I had better help out too. (Pfft! Whatever!) Slash, Flea come!" Ozzie said and immediately Slash and Flea where by Ozzie's side. "Come, we will finish Magus off." Ozzie opened a portal and he, Slash, and Flea flew into the portal and disappeared to the other world.  
  
Naraku saw Magus, Schala, Robo, and Frog as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara from behind a tree. Naraku smiled evilly and transformed into Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's brother, full demon, hates Inuyasha, has one arm. Don't ask. -M.D.) Sesshomaru/Naraku rushed from the trees and grabbed Schala. Magus shot a lightning bolt at Sesshomaru/Naraku, but it didn't hit. Sesshomaru/Naraku said, "I Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands take this pitiful human!" as he flew off and took Schala back to his mansion and locked her away in a room with a magic barrier so Schala couldn't teleport out. Naraku changed back to his original form and said, "Now for step two of my plan."  
  
Sesshomaru (the real one this time) was walking with Rin (A little girl he saved, the only human that he feels any inkling of compassion for.) and his servant Jaken (I don't know what the heck Jaken is. He's a frog demon or something. -M.D.) Naraku assumed the form of Magus this time. Magus/Naraku rushed out of the trees and grabbed Rin and Jaken, and flew away. Sesshomaru dove after Rin, but couldn't catch her. "You have become a victim of the mighty Magus!" Magus/Naraku said. Sesshomaru growled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back Through Time  
  
Everyone decided to take different routes. Kagome, Inuyasha, Frog, and Koga (Who showed up conveniently as he always does) went after The Son of Lavos in the Epoch. Magus went to stop Sesshomaru. Robo, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku decided to stay in Kaede's Village and protect it.   
  
Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha where very freaked out the first time that they went through the time stream. The Epoch landed where Lavos was as Robo had set it to do. The Epoch landed near a small village that nobody recognized. Kagome looked around there where three huts and almost nobody around. Suddenly a monk walked out, he had black hair and wore a black robe with a purple sash, his eyes where blue, and he wore a string of rosary beads around his right hand. "Miroku?" Kagome asked. "No I am Mirako, Miroku's father. Do I know you?" Mirako asked. "Umm no. No you don't." Kagome quickly said. "You dress strangely. I have never seen robes like yours." Mirako said curiously. "I'm from uhh... Far away." Kagome said and smiled. "I see." Mirako said rubbing his chin, Kagome turned towards Frog, Koga, and Inuyasha and beckoned them forward, and as she did so, she felt the feeling of a hand on her butt. "Jerk!" Kagome said and spun around and laid a well-placed kick upside Mirako's head. The judo classes she had been taking in her spare time where really helping. Mirako rubbed the large red mark on the side of his face. "Like father like son." Kagome mumbled.   
  
That night the group stayed in the village. Kagome met Miroku (As a child) and they had a nice dinner. Later that night demons invaded the village and Mirako went out to destroy them, Kagome grabbed her bow and ran out followed by Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, Koga, and Frog with the Masamune. Mirako told everyone to stay back as he opened up his right hand and began to draw in the demons. A demon with sicle claws badly cut the sides of Mirako's hand and he screamed in pain, Mirako looked at the growing hole in his hand and said, "Keep Miroku away! Tell him that it is his responsibility to stop Naraku!" "No!" Miroku screamed. An old man in prayer beads grabbed Miroku and said, "No, if you go then you too will be sucked into your father's wind tunnel!" Suddenly a time portal opened and The Son of Lavos stepped out. Somehow, Kagome, Koga, Frog, and Inuyasha had beaten Lavos to this time. Lavos killed the old man and grabbed Miroku by the wrist. "Unhand him foul beast!" Frog hissed and charged at Lavos with the Masamune. Tentacles appeared from Lavos' hand and caught Frog, Inuyasha cut some of the tentacles before he too was caught, followed by Kagome, and Koga. Lavos picked up Miroku and threw him toward the crater that Mirako was forming with his wind tunnel. "No!" Frog and Kagome shouted at the same time as Miroku was drawn into the wind tunnel and disappeared forever. Lavos disappeared back through the time stream. "Dammit!" Inuyasha said and pounded the ground with his fist. "We lost him... No more Miroku... He will probably go after Sango next, let's go." Kagome said. The four got in the Epoch and followed the Son of Lavos.   
  
Meanwhile: Back with Magus. Magus flew through the forests, his mind filled with rage. He had his scythe in his right hand; he swore that that dog demon would get what was coming to him. Magus' cape flapped behind him as he quickly hovered inches above the ground dodging trees, his red eyes seemed to burn a hole in whatever object they gazed upon. He would find Sesshomaru... And he would kill him!  
  
Across the forest, Sesshomaru was doing something similar. Sesshomaru followed Magus' smell, charging through the trees. He cared nothing about Jaken; he was a troll, near useless, but Rin... Not that he cared, but no one steals from the mighty Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's blue hair flapped behind him and his long boa did the same. Sesshomaru's only arm resting on the hand of the Toukijin. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as they always did when he was angered. Sesshomaru did a running leap up past the treetops going straight down to where the scent ended.  
  
Magus stopped suddenly; there was a whistling sound around him. Magus planted his feet on the ground and his royal blue cape, as well as his light blue hair fell back behind him. Magus' red eyes looked towards the sky, something was coming. Magus jumped out of the way, as a bolt of blue and white fired through the treetops and landed where he had stood only seconds ago. Magus slid across the ground and got up on one knee. Sesshomaru pointed the Toukijin and several blades of light flew at Magus, Magus dodged the blades and cast dark mist at Sesshomaru. The black mist came to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was almost tempted to scream as the dark mist ate away at his flesh, Sesshomaru jumped away, but the mist followed him, finally the Tenseiga began to throb and his injuries where healed, but his armor, as well as his shirt where completely dissolved from his body, leaving only small scraps of white fabric here and there. Sesshomaru created a whip of pure energy and began to strike at Magus, Magus shrugged at the sight thinking of his "Training" with Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. Every time Magus slacked a whip would hit him, and his back and chest had scars covering them to prove it. Magus dodged out of the way and the whip crashed into the ground in front of him. Magus cast Fire2 on Sesshomaru, but the blaze had little affect on him. Sesshomaru managed to catch Magus in mid air and brought him towards him, Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand on Magus' face and it began to glow green. Magus screamed as the flesh on his head began to decay and melt, his vision was lost to the poison from Sesshomaru, Magus managed to find his scythe and lodge it in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru pulled the long sicle blade from his torso and flung it off into the trees. Sesshomaru ripped Magus' plate mail armor and lifted Magus up by the neck. Sesshomaru gazed upon Magus' pale chest covered in scars from whiplashes, there where even more on his back. Magus fought Sesshomaru but his grip was too strong, so Magus did the most childish and probably unsanitary thing ever, he bit him. Yes, Magus the mighty warlock bit a big chunk out of Sesshomaru's hand, and while Sesshomaru grunted in pain, Magus managed to inhale an elixir. Sesshomaru growled, "What kind of creature are you to resort to such a childish action?" Sesshomaru asked. "Your worst nightmare." Magus replied darkly. Magus began to chant and move his hands in strange patterns. "Dark Matter!" Magus said aloud and a white pyramid and a black pyramid appeared in the air. The two pyramids spun in a circle for several moments, then suddenly the two pyramids crashed into each other and a large chain reaction of dark energy blasted Sesshomaru to the ground. Sesshomaru lay on the ground, unable to move, both his swords lay upon the ground, he would never be able to reach either in time. Magus grabbed his scythe and placed it inches from Sesshomaru's neck. "Now, where is Schala?" Magus demanded. "Who?" Sesshomaru questioned tiredly. "Do not toy with me. I will not hesitate to kill you, where is the blue haired woman in the purple dress you kidnapped from me?" Magus demanded again. "I have no idea what you are talking about; you stole a small girl with black hair and a little green toad man from me." Sesshomaru replied. "I have no idea what you speak of." Magus said angrily. "Then why? Naraku!" Sesshomaru said. "Who?" Magus demanded. "Naraku, a powerful demon who can assume any form. He must have tricked us into fighting each other. That must mean that he has Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "And Schala?" Magus questioned. "Most likely." Sesshomaru replied. "Where does this demon reside?" Magus asked as he pulled his scythe away from Sesshomaru's neck. "His mansion moves from place to place, but I could probably track his smell if you will help me get Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru replied. "Done." Magus said and placed his armor back on. "Here!" Magus said tossing Sesshomaru a shirt identical to the one that corroded off of him. "I can make objects appear in my hands." Magus said. "What manner of demon are you Magus?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled. "I am not a demon. I am a human, despite my ears and eyes." Magus replied. "Your powers are unlike any human's that I have ever seen, unless of course you have a shard of the sacred Shikon jewel." Sesshomaru said. "No, I've never heard of the jewel you speak of. Now come on, it's getting dark, let's go." Magus said, Sesshomaru nodded and the two flew off towards Naraku's Mansion.  
  
Schala rubbed her head, "Oh... Where am I?" She said fighting back the splitting headache that started in her forehead and stretched down to her neck. Schala's eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room, and she saw a person... a little girl in the corner on a pile of hay. What had happened? Then everything came back to her, that creature Sesshomaru had kidnapped her. Schala crawled over to girl, ignoring the fact that her legs and arms barely worked she drug herself across the dirty straw covered floor and over to the girl. The girl was probably about seven or eight, she had black hair, and she was wearing a robe with squares on it, what color they where could not be told in the darkness. Schala shook the little girl and she slowly opened her eyes, "Master Sesshomaru?" she said tiredly. "N... No. My name is Schala. Did that horrible creature Sesshomaru kidnap you too?" Schala asked. "No! No... Sesshomaru saved me, he protects me, I was kidnapped by a man named Magus." The girl said. "That's impossible; my brother would never kidnap anyone, even if he could get revenge on Sesshomaru by it." Schala said. "No, not Sesshomaru or Magus... Naraku." A third voice said, it sounded rather weak, but very high pitched and annoying. Schala conjured up a small fire spell, and there in the corner was a little green man dressed in brown with a funny looking hat on. "Who are you?" Schala asked. "Jaken!" the girl said rather happy. "Hello Rin." Jaken said. "There is a demon named Naraku that can assume any form, he disguised himself as both Magus and Lord Sesshomaru to get them to kill each other. I overheard all of this a while ago. Lord Sesshomaru is smart, and I am certain that Magus is too. So they will undoubtedly figure it out and come after Naraku and save us." Jaken said. "Hmm. So I suppose we wait." Schala said, the ball of flame hovering above her hand extinguished and she fell on the floor. "Schala!" Rin said and ran over to her. Schala had several bruises and cuts, from where no one knew. Schala slowly pulled herself onto her knees, "I'm okay Rin. Just a little hurt and dizzy." Schala said. Jaken replied, "They drugged, beat, and... " Schala fell to the ground in pain holding her abdomen and screaming in sheer pain. "...raped you." Jaken finished his sentence. Schala's eyes widened in fear and she began to cry holding on to her still pained abdomen. "Janus, get here quickly... kill them all." Schala said and passed out of pain and exhaustion.  
  
The epoch flew through the time stream following the trail of Lavos. The small ship reached the end of the long twisting tunnel and flew out. It was Naraku's Mansion, and it was the same year. But it was night. "What the?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. A group of demon exterminators appeared and began to talk to the lord of the manner who was an old man, not Naraku. Kagome suddenly recognized two of the demon hunters. "Sango! Kohaku!" Kagome said surprised, Inuyasha and Koga where a little surprised as well. Suddenly a giant spider demon dropped from the skies, but it was no match for the group of demon hunters. After the short battle, the demon hunters began to take parts from the spider demon, Kagome watched as a single strand of thread flew from the old man's mouth and hit Kohaku, Kohaku threw his Kusari Kama and took the heads off all the demon hunters except Sango and himself. Kohaku used his weapon on Sango and missed, Sango saw the strand leading to the old man and charged, the old man ordered the soldiers to kill them, Sango took several arrows and the Kusari Kama in the back before she fell to the ground, followed by Kohaku. Suddenly a time portal opened and out stepped Lavos, Lavos picked up the barely alive Sango by the neck. At that point Kagome, Koga, Frog, and Inuyasha where out in force. Inuyasha sliced off the old man's (Who was actually a spider demon) head. Koga created a whirlwind around Lavos, a sort of skewer appeared on Lavos' arm, he shoved it through Sango's bottom jaw, and it came out through her head. Kagome shot an arrow out of pure rage, but Lavos simply threw Sango to the ground and entered the time stream again. Kagome cradled Sango's lifeless body in her arms; Koga, Inuyasha, and Frog gave the body a proper burial and went back in the Epoch to continue the journey.  
  
The Epoch came out of the time stream a year earlier than the group had been in. Inuyasha recognized the area, a man with a large spear and flaming wheels flew at... Inuyasha, an earlier version anyway. The angry creature charged at Inuyasha and harpooned the half demon with his pike. Kagome looked over to see herself and Shippo, "Oh no! He's going to kill Shippo!" Kagome screamed. The group landed and ran towards the battle. The dead body of Manten already lying on the ground with a large bite taken from the head. "This is where Hiten removed the jewel shard." Kagome said pointing to the bite. "Barbarians." Frog said angrily. Kagome watched as she fired an arrow from Shippo in the form of a bow. One of the wheels on Manten's feet was destroyed; Hiten released a jolt of electricity from his mouth at Kagome and Shippo. Kagome had remembered how Shippo had teleported her away using his fox magic. Suddenly Lavos appeared, grabbed Kagome and Shippo, and threw them towards the blast. Kagome and Shippo where struck head on. "No!" both Inuyashas screamed at once and proceeded to wail on Hiten, there was no Hiten left. "I don't feel so well." Kagome said. Kagome leaned over and threw up on the ground, she began to glow green and the pain was excruciating. Kagome screamed in pain and Inuyasha tried to comfort her, though he knew what was going to happen. Kagome suddenly disappeared in a large green explosion, leaving Inuyasha with empty arms. "Noooooooooo!!!!!" Inuyasha howled at the top of his lungs, in unison with the other Inuyasha upon the discovery that his Kagome was dead as well. "Come on dog turd, one of us is next. We have to stop Lavos." Koga said. Inuyasha nodded and stood up, both Koga and Inuyasha climbed into the Epoch and Frog flew the time egg off after Lavos. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge  
  
Magus flew faster than he ever knew that he could; below him going only slightly slower was Sesshomaru. Naraku's mansion came into view and a very wicked smile came on both Magus' and Sesshomaru's faces. Magus was suddenly knocked from the air by a strong wind and landed on Sesshomaru. A woman with red eyes, black hair, and wearing a blue and white kimono with red stripes on the white part flew in on a giant feather. "I am Kagura. I have been sent by lord Naraku to kill the both of you." The woman said. Magus only snickered, "I have killed women, children, animals, the old and sick. I have flattened entire villages in my wake and no one was able to raise a finger against me, no magic nor weapon can harm me. I am the almighty Magus!" Magus said angrily. Kagura laughed, "Silly human. Master Naraku knows your weaknesses. Soon you shall die!" Sesshomaru raised the Toukijin and blades of light shot at Kagura. Kagura managed to dodge every single blade and summoned up tornados and they swirled around. Magus only stood chanting at Kagura. Kagura summoned her "Blades of Wind" attack and shot them at Magus, no effect. Sesshomaru charged with his poison claw and grabbed Kagura by the neck, the demon screamed as the flesh on her neck was eaten away by the poison. Kagura punched Sesshomaru in the face. Magus had almost finished chanting when he felt like something was draining his soul, he turned around to see a small girl, a child with silver hair in a white gown, her skin was pale and in her hands she held a small mirror. Magus looked down to see the fact that the mirror was in fact drawing his soul away, Magus said, "No! Leave me be demon!" Magus shot a lightning bolt at the little girl. "That's it Kanna, draw the foolish warlock's soul from his body!" Kagura said before taking a punch in the face from Sesshomaru. Magus turned back to Kanna who was still drawing his soul away, Magus slowly began chanting in an ancient language that his people spoke only in spells, what Magus said can now be roughly translated as, "Oh mighty powers of darkness, I bid you to lend your strength to me so that I may vanquish those who appose me. Dark Matter!" Magus screamed the last two words in english and the two pyramids intersected in mid-air, there was a flash, Kagura and Kanna probably died then, but due to Magus' anger he used several more Dark Matter spells to be safe, when the darkness cleared, no traces of Kagura and Kanna where left with the exception of a small broken mirror laying on the ground. Magus fell to the ground of pure exhaustion, Sesshomaru helped him up, Magus reached into one of the secret pockets in his belt and pulled out a single bottle full of orange glowing liquid. Magus pulled the cork off the bottle with his teeth, and poured the liquid into his mouth and swallowed it. The effects of the elixir where immediate, Magus stood up strong. His exhaustion and pain where completely gone, and there was a warmth within his body. "Let us continue." Magus said with no emotion at all in his voice, Sesshomaru and Magus took off towards Naraku's Mansion.   
  
Inside the mansion, Schala had woken up, in slightly less pain. Schala began to perform a spell on herself, a healing spell, golden stars flowed over her body and she felt much better. Schala performed an examination spell on herself and sighed with relief, "I'm not pregnant." Schala said happily despite the fact that she was drugged and violated. "Is Schala okay?" Rin asked Schala. "Yes Rin, Schala is okay." Schala smiled weakly at Rin. Jaken was asleep in the corner. Suddenly a door appeared in the room where there had not been one before. A young woman who looked slightly like Kagome except that she was taller, older, and much much paler than Kagome. She wore a white shirt and big poofy red pants, her brown eyes looked down at Schala. "So it is your little brother that has caused all of this." The woman said. Rin hid behind Schala's large ponytail. "It is." Schala replied. "My name is Kikyo. I would spare mercy on you, but since you and your brother helped Inuyasha and that damn girl, I believe some torture is in order." The woman smiled evilly. Schala growled, "I can take your torture you worthless witch! I am a Zeal, and Zeals do not bow down to peasants such as yourself!" Schala said trying to sound as menacing as possible. Kikyo grabbed Schala's arm and drug her from the room kicking and screaming. The opening from which Kikyo came closed behind her, leaving a very scared Rin and sleeping Jaken alone in the dark room.  
  
Sesshomaru caught a hint of death in the air and signaled for Magus to stop. Magus landed on a rock and jumped off again just narrowly missing a rather oversized blade. The rock busted in a thousand pieces and Magus landed on his feet. There stood a zombie, he was tall with black hair, his gray eyes cold and unfeeling, and his hair came to a long ponytail behind him. The zombie wore armor on his arms and left shoulder, as well as his chest, he wore a white kimono with odd blue designs on it, a red belt tied around his waist, behind him, and he held a sword that was twice as large as he was. "I am Jakotsu, this is the Jakotsutou. We are both sent to kill you, in the name of Naraku!" Jakotsu said. Sesshomaru drew the Toukijin, though it was only a filleting knife compared to the Jakotsutou's great size and power, it could offer some power. Magus began to chant, but it was not Dark Matter, Magus knew that this man was a zombie and that the dead absorb dark energy. Magus chanted and conjured up the strongest non-darkness spell he knew. "Powers of Gaia, lend me the almighty strength of Lightning!" Magus chanted in his ancient Zealian language. The spell in books and scrolls was called Lightning2, which was a definite underscore to its great power. To compare such a powerful spell to Lightning, how rude. It deserved a better name such as Thunderstorm or Lightning Rage or something like that, but it was called Lightning2. Jakotsu was only slightly injured by the bolt of solid electricity. Sesshomaru charged forward and locked swords with Jakotsu. Magus chanted again, "Oh powers of Gaia, lend me the strength of Fire!" Magus used Fire2 and that did hurt Jakotsu. Fortunately, Magus had learned many spells. "Oh great powers of Gaia. I would ask that you would lend me the ultimate strength of Fire! Flare!" Several balls of Flame flew from Magus' hand and hit Jakotsu. Jakotsu was hit by several more flare attacks until finally the powerful zombie succumbed (I think that that's a word) to his wounds. The Jakotsutou died with Jakotsu, Sesshomaru pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Magus tossed Sesshomaru a tonic as he drank down a high ether. The two continued.   
  
Kikyo drug the very angry Schala into a small dark chamber with a fire. "Remove your robes." Kikyo said. "Why Kikyo, I didn't know you thought of me that way." Schala said mockingly, this was answered by three lashes from a whip. "Now!" Kikyo said coldly. Schala did as she was told and lowered her robes to the ground, standing only in her underwear. "What will you do Kikyo? Whip me? Ha!" Schala said. A devious smile spread across Kikyo's face, "Why no my dear. The whip is only to make you obey. Your torture is much worse." Kikyo reached over to the small fireplace on the wall and grabbed the poker, the black iron glowed red-hot as Kikyo held it in her hands, smiling. Kikyo took the poker and jabbed it in Schala's side. "The good news my dear, is that you will not bleed to death as the heat caughterizes the wound, the bad news... This is only the beginning." Kikyo said and laughed. Schala clenched her teeth and closed her green eyes tightly, trying to fight back a scream of agony. The pain from the sharp poker was not so bad, as it was greatly overshadowed by the pain of the heat, burning her insides. Schala could hold it no more and she screamed out of pain. Kikyo happily grabbed the handle of the poker and removed it from Schala's side. Schala breathed a slight sigh of relief and opened her eyes to see Kikyo. Schala saw what Kikyo was doing; Kikyo took a small pot of boiling water in her hand and smiled deviously. Schala let out a yelp of terror as the scolding hot water was thrown on her; the burning pain hit her face and chest first, and then ran down past her chest and down her legs. Schala screamed again. Kikyo only smiled.   
  
The epoch landed on a tall mountain. The cockpit opened and Inuyasha, Koga, and Frog stepped out. "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. "I know this place!" Koga said in terror. "It's where I got my training." A young wolf demon, and an older more muscular wolf demon where practicing fighting skills on the mountain. Koga said, "At about this point I slip and fall off of the mountain, but fortunately am saved by the older demon. We have to stop Lavos." Koga said. Suddenly a time portal opened and Lavos stepped out. "Not this time!" Inuyasha said and cleaved through Lavos' midsection. Frog planted the Masamune in Lavos' back and Koga pulled out his never used Katana and stabbed Lavos in the face. Lavos raised a hand and bolts of fire rained from the heavens. Lavos pulled all the swords from his body, put himself back together and returned to the time stream. Koga rushed forward and grabbed the two wolf demons, narrowly avoiding being hit by bolts of fire. The mountain began to shake and collapse. Koga jumped to a nearby cliff wall and Frog hopped in the Epoch to save it, Inuyasha jumped on the wing. Koga managed to hang on to the rock wall long enough to get chibi Koga and the other wolf demon into the Epoch. On another mountain, Chibi Koga asked, "Who are you?" to Koga. "I am you, I trained very hard under this man and became king of the wolf demons, you can too as long as you train hard." Koga said. Chibi Koga nodded, rather skeptically. Koga, Inuyasha, and Frog hopped back in the Epoch and took off after Lavos again. Chibi Koga resumed his training and trained double hard.  
  
The epoch landed in a city, there where several large houses around, as well as a palace in the background. "I'm... Home..." Inuyasha said, his eyes wide with disbelief. There was his mother, the bulge in her stomach said that she was definitely pregnant. "I haven't even been born yet." Inuyasha said. Suddenly a great demon swooped down from the sky, "My mother told me of this, a demon attacked her, and a samurai saved her life." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked across the town to see Lavos waving a decapitated samurai's head. "Oh crap! We have to save her!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha dove towards the demon and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, the demon split into several pieces on the ground. "Oh thank you kind sirs." Inuyasha's mother said bowing. "Take care of that baby and make sure he grows up to be big and strong." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha saw Lavos jump back into a portal. "I supposeth that we shouldst go and retrieveth Robo." Frog said. "And Kirara." Inuyasha added. The four got in the Epoch and flew off back to their own time.  
  
Magus burst through the door of Naraku's mansion. "We would do better to split up." Sesshomaru said. "Agreed." Magus replied. Magus took the right path and Sesshomaru took the left one.  
  
Sesshomaru rushed down a hall and heard crying, but there was no door to the room. So Sesshomaru "made" a door with the Toukijin. Inside of the poorly lit room sat Rin crying. "What is the matter Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "That scary lady Kikyo took Schala to torture her." Sesshomaru nodded and looked over to see a small lump in the corner sit up. "Master Sesshomaru! I knew you would come!" Jaken said running to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw Jaken's staff propped against the wall behind him, so he picked it up and handed it to the little troll. "Come you two. We must go and kill Naraku.  
  
Magus rushed into a dark room and saw Schala. Schala was wearing no clothes and had welts and burns covering a great deal of her body. Schala looked up at Magus and said, "Janus... I knew you would come." Schala's right eye was swollen shut, some of her hair was pulled out, and her head bled down her face. "Who did this to you?" Magus asked Schala. "Her." Schala pointed behind Magus. Magus turned around and narrowly missed being hit by an arrow. "Hello Magus, I made your sister suffer. That is nothing compared to what I have in store for you. Magus quickly poured an elixir down Schala's throat. "Oh a healing potion, that only means that she will suffer more when I am done with you." Kikyo said smiling wickedly. "If ever again you lay a single finger on my sister, I swear I will make sure that you will suffer a thousand times more than my sister has today." Magus said. "Oh, then you will be glad to hear that she was raped by demons then." Kikyo said. Kikyo laughed evilly and said, "Come see if you can defeat me warlock." Kikyo's eyes widened as Magus disappeared for a moment then resurfaced in front of her. "What did you do?" Kikyo asked. "You'll see." Magus replied, suddenly blood began to drip from Kikyo's neck, "No, this... this is not possible!" Kikyo screamed and her head rolled off her neck and onto the floor. Schala stood up, the elixir had removed all her burn marks and her hair had grown back. Schala grabbed her purple dress and slipped it on to cover her naked body. Schala hugged Magus, "Thank you so much Janus." Schala said. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken rushed in the room and saw that Kikyo had promptly been taken care of. Suddenly a mad cackling could be heard and a man in a baboon skin appeared. The hood of the man fell down to reveal a man with cold eyes and frizzy black hair. "So, you have made it this far. Now you must face me." Naraku said. Naraku however did not get to talk long, for as he was talking a large sword cleaved through his head, followed by another sword cutting him off at his waist. Naraku split into four Naraku's. One of the Naraku's was Onigumo, the burned man who created Naraku, the next was the emperor's son that he had absorbed, followed by the giant Goshinki, and the demon who gave him his new body through the Miasma. Onigumo was of course a puny weakling and Frog simply lopped off his head. Magus summoned up Dark Matter and disposed of Goshinki. The two remaining fused together. Magus summoned up another Dark Matter spell, Sesshomaru hit Naraku several times with the Toukijin, Frog used his leap slash and placed a big gash down the middle of Naraku, Schala conjured up a bolt of lightning that hit the demon, Jaken shot a burst of flame from the staff of skulls, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar, Kirara simply bit Naraku, Robo used Shock, and Koga formed a whirlwind around Naraku and planted his Katana in the demon's head. Everyone combined their efforts and... There was a giant chain reaction and everyone was thrown in several directions. Magus surveyed the area; everyone was alive, except Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru left with Jaken and Rin, thanking Magus for the help. Frog, Robo, Magus, Schala, Inuyasha, Koga, and Kirara all managed to pile into the Epoch (How only god knows. -M.D.) The Epoch took off through the time stream to right some wrongs. The Epoch stopped and everyone piled out, it was just when Magus and the group arrived, Magus summoned up black hole and sucked the Lavos egg into it. All was well. Everyone piled back in the Epoch and went through time to the next.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha and Koga as the group piled out. It truly was a happy ending. Suddenly there was demented laughter and Magus' jaw almost touched his feet when he saw Ozzie, Slash, and Flea appear. Miroku reached up and grabbed Flea's butt. "That is a man!" Magus called to Miroku. Miroku gasped as he saw Flea nod at what Miroku had said, Sango laughed. "We have come to finish you off." Ozzie said. Suddenly blades of light cut through the air and Ozzie just seemed to disappear, followed by Flea and Slash. Sesshomaru walked up, "There, that is settled. I will see you later Lord Magus." Sesshomaru said. "You as well Lord Sesshomaru." Magus replied. Sesshomaru said goodbye and with that, he was gone.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue: Good-bye Feudal Japan  
  
"Farewell Kagome, Kirara, Koga, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and of course you Inuyasha." Schala said, Schala kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and hopped in the Epoch. Magus and Inuyasha both raised their eyebrows in confusion. "I shalt say goodbye to all of thee. Mostly thee lady Sango." Frog said and kissed Sango's hand, but for some reason she wasn't completely grossed out. "Farewell all of you. Your hospitability will be remembered forever." Robo said and climbed in the Epoch. "Farewell, and take good care of each other." Magus said. "Take care Kagome said waving as a red time portal opened and the Epoch sped through it. 


End file.
